Orpheus and Eurydice
by RinsDarkMagician
Summary: Kurama tells Hiei he loves him, but by the time Hiei realizes he loves him back its to late and Kurama is dead. So now he has decided to go into the depths of hell to save his lover. Based on the Greek mythology story Orpheus and Eurydice. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Well, I don't know if my Inuyasha is doing well, so I decided to start on my second story. I'll still finish the Inuyasha one…. I'll just do this one too.

Disclaimer: I don't Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the characters or the Greek Story this is based on.

Orpheus and Eurydice 

Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity.

"I have a new mission for you." Koenma said. "This one is going to be tougher than your other ones."

"Ah, don't worry about it. We can handle anything." Yusuke said confidently.

He looked around at his friends with a big grin on his face. Hiei looked bored as usual. He was sitting next to Kurama who was waiting patiently for Koenma to tell them what the mission was. Yusuke couldn't help but smile bigger. He knew that Kurama loved Hiei. Hell, everyone but Hiei knew. He admired Kurama for being so calm and waiting for just the right time to tell him.

"Come on! Aren't you going to tell us the mission?" Kuwabara yelled, interrupting Yusuke's thoughts.

"Of course we are." Botan said. The screen turned on in Koenma's office and a monster appeared on the screen.

"Whoa! Who's this ugly guy?" Yusuke said.

"That's Micha. He's very strong and powerful. Don't underestimate him." Koenma said.

"He's just an ugly brute. I can take him by myself." Hiei said.

"Didn't I just say don't underestimate him?" Koenma said annoyed.

"He's more powerful than he looks. He can see the future and he can use that to his advantage when fighting." Botan explained.

"Oh, I get it. Well, that's not fair at all. He's cheating. If he can see our moves before we do them then how can we beat him?" Yusuke said.

"I fought someone like that. Remember? All you have to do is try not to think about your going to do. Just do it." Kurama said.

"It's not that simple. Some people aren't as skilled and have to think about what they are going to do." Hiei said looking at Kuwabara.

"You got something to say, shrimpy! Come over here and say it to my face!" Kuwabara started yelling.

"I'd rather not." Hiei said simply.

"You're forgetting why you're all here. GO KILL THE DEMON!" Koenma started shouting. He pushed them all out of his office and slammed the door shut.

"Well, that was rude…" Kuwabara said. Then Botan came out of the office.

"Sorry about that. He was a little angry to begin with. But anyway, you need to know the location of Micha, don't you?" she said.

"It would help." Hiei said.

"Well, he lives in a cave deep in the forest on the outskirts of town. You should be able to find him there. But please, be careful." Botan said. Then the four men left to slay the demon.

"Is this it?" Yusuke asked as they came across a cave.

It hadn't been that hard a journey. The only things really annoying were the bugs that flew around. But, that just bothered Kuwabara and Yusuke. Kurama and Hiei were way ahead of them when them because they were to busy with the bugs. They had gotten some time to themselves but they didn't really talk about anything important. This made Kurama a little sad, but he knew they had an important mission to accomplish.

"This must be it." Kurama said.

"How about we go inside and find out" Hiei said.

When they got inside they felt the presence of a demon. They knew he was in the cave. But, they didn't have long to wait until they saw the demon. In fact, he came to them.

"So, you are the ones who are supposed to kill me. I saw this already. I think you should start running now because you are not going to win this battle." Micha said.

"We'll see about that." Hiei said. Then he attacked the demon with his sword. The demon easily dodged. Then he countered and hit Hiei. Hiei crashed into the wall.

"HIEI!" Kurama shouted. He started to run to his friend. Then Hiei looked up. Yusuke and Kuwabara had suffered the same fate he did and now they were recovering from a blow to the wall. That left Kurama wide open.

"Kurama. Look out!" Hiei shouted.

But the demon already shot one of his claws at Kurama. It penetrated him through the stomach. He fell to the ground right in front of Hiei. Suddenly a portal opened out of nowhere. Koenma came through and told them to hurry up. Hiei grabbed Kurama and jumped through the portal followed by Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The demon just stared after them. He knew they would be back. Then he kill them all for good.

Yea, I know! Don't worry in the next chapter Kurama is going to tell Hiei he loves him I promise. You already know Kurama is going to die but if you know the story of Orpheus and Eurydice then you know that Hiei will try to save him. But anyway, chap. 2 comes later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I got a review for this story but the person didn't like it. But I think it's only because she didn't like yaoi. Ah, well. Thanks for taking the time out to read my story and remember…. you don't have to read it if you don't want to.

Orpheus and Eurydice 

Kurama was lying on a couch in Yusuke's apartment. He wasn't as badly injured as everyone thought he was. But he did need some rest. Hiei was upset because they couldn't finish the demon and because he blames himself for Kurama getting hurt.

"Told you not to underestimate that demon." Koenma said. "You all would have been dead if I hadn't saved you."

"How are we supposed to defeat a demon that can see the future?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know." Koenma said.

"You are absolutely no help at all!" Keiko yelled. "Kurama almost died. There must be something you can think of."

Hiei was barely hearing the argument. He was looking at Kurama who had not woken up since they got back. Hiei never realized how pretty he looked when he was sleeping. _'No. I can't be having thoughts like that.' _Hiei thought to himself. Then Kurama opened his eyes.

"Hey everyone, he's waking up." Hiei said.

Everyone went over to see how he was. Hiei stood behind them all until Kurama asked for him.

"Where is Hiei?" his voice was barely above a whisper.

'_He must still be really weak.'_ Hiei thought. Hiei walked over to Kurama again.

Kurama smiled when he saw him. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine. You shouldn't be talking though." Hiei said.

Kurama was happy for his concern. He was still really groggy so he couldn't do much. He barely heard everyone else saying how happy they were he was ok. He just wanted to see Hiei again.

Hiei was happy Kurama was ok. But he did seem different. Well, no one could blame him. He was so weak and that was so unlike him. Hiei and Kurama just sat around having a small conversation. Hiei noticed that Kurama was so weak he barely thought about what he was saying. Kind of like he was half-asleep. Hiei figured this is a good time to see what was on Kurama's mind.

"Why did you try to see if I was ok? You know I can take care of myself. You should have tried to fight off Micha. Then you wouldn't have gotten hurt." Hiei said.

Yusuke heard what Hiei asked and stopped talking. This got everyone to stop talking. This annoyed Hiei but he wanted to know Kurama's answer.

"What else can I do? I was so worried about you, Hiei. I love you so much, it was worth risking my life to see if you were ok." Kurama said.

Hiei's eyes widened. So did Kurama's. Kurama just now realized what he had said.

"I'm sorry, Hiei." Kurama said. But then a sharp pain flew into his stomach and he passed out again. Hiei was shocked. He got up and started to go to the window.

"Ok, ok Hiei." Yusuke tried to stop him. "Come on. Don't leave. We can all work this out. And we still need your help to defeat Micha."

"Call me when you need me." Hiei said. Then he was out the window.

'_Stupid Fox. How could he? I don't believe this.'_ Hiei thought as he sat on a tree branch.

'_How could he love me? We were only friends. How can I face him again?'_ Hiei sat there and eventually fell asleep. He had fought so many battles in his life and had overcome many things. But this was so different. Kurama was the one, true friend he and then something like this happens. _'This only proves my point that can't trust anyone.'_ Hiei was just going to have to wait to see how things would turn out.

Yep! There it is, Chap.2 I don't like it. But I promise Chap.3 will be better. It will. Kurama will die in that chapter and Hiei will go down to hell and save him. Wish him luck.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks a lot to Animefouryou for reviewing my story. . Here it is Chap.3. I hope its better than 2. I absolutely hated 2. Please review. It would make Hiei and me so happy.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity._

"Please, Kurama, stop crying. I'm beggin' ya!" Yusuke said.

Poor Kurama was surrounded by his friends. They were trying to comfort him. Hiei hadn't been seen in three days and they still needed his help to fight Micha. Kurama was so upset because he had told Hiei he loved him. Hiei had run out and hadn't returned.

"I don't know what I was thinking." Kurama said through his tears. "It just came out, I didn't mean to say it. Now he hates me and its all my fault."

"No, no. He doesn't hate you. He's just doing some…soul searching…" Yusuke stuttered out.

Keiko glared at him. "Kurama, calm down. He cares about you a lot. He's just confused. I doubt he's ever been in this situation before. Give him some time." She said softly.

Koenma was furious. He and Botan had been searching for Hiei all day, but they just couldn't find him. He still needed to help them defeat Micha. Botan and Koenma had ridden past the park, but they failed to notice the small fire demon in the tree.

'_So, they're looking for me. Fools.' _Hiei thought from his spot in the tree. He couldn't stop thinking about Kurama. '_That stupid fox. I can't believe him. I wonder what he's doing now. I bet he's really sad. I hope he's not crying. I don't want to see his pretty eyes filled with tears.' _Hiei stopped for a second. '_No, his eyes aren't pretty. They're just eyes. But they are a little pretty. Hehe. The green eyes match perfectly with his red hair. He is really pretty.'_ Hiei stopped again.

"I need to stop thinking like this. Damn." Hiei looked to the sky then bounced off to find Koenma and Botan again.

He had made it to Koenma's office. The tiny leader just stared at him.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? ITS BEEN THREE DAYS! DID YOU FORGET I GAVE YOU A MISSION?" he yelled.

"No." Hiei said calmly. "I simply went away for awhile. But now I'm back."

"Well, I'll tell the others your back and then you guys need to train so you can defeat Micha." Botan said. Then she flew away on her big oar.

"Hiei, I think we need to talk." Koenma said.

"Why? There is nothing to talk about." Hiei said.

"Yes there is. You shouldn't have ran away like that. You really hurt Kurama." Koenma said.

"What was I supposed to do? It's not fair. He's my best friend then he did something like this. Why should I be the bad guy?" Hiei said.

"You know he didn't mean it. It just slipped out. He was in a bad state of mind at the time. A really bad state of mind. Besides I can't have you two fighting each other when I need you to fight Micha. You two work together better than anyone." Koenma told Hiei.

"Whatever. I'll help you fight Micha, but right now I don't want anything to do with Kurama. " Hiei said. Then he turned his back, signaling the conversation was over.

'_I'm sorry I'm hurting you so much, Kurama. But you're my best friend and that's all I want to be.'_

"Hiei's back. He's waiting in Koenma's office." Botan told everyone at Yusuke's apartment.

"He's…back? No, no, no he can't be back." Kurama cried.

"Wait, I thought you wanted him to be back. I'm confused." Kuwabara said.

"I did want him back. I mean…I wanted to know if he was OK. But…I can't face him. I don't want to." Kurama said.

"If it makes you feel any better, Kurama, he didn't seem angry at all when he came to see Koenma and me." Botan reassured him.

"He didn't?"

Botan shook her head.

"Well…that doesn't matter. He's an expert at hiding what he's feeling. He's probably furious at me right now. Oh, what am I going to do?" Kurama said, burying his head in his hands.

"Well, I know this isn't really going to help, but you have to meet him. We can't beat Micha without you and Hiei. You don't have much of a choice." Yusuke said.

"I know that Yusuke! Just please let me think!" Kurama yelled.

Yusuke backed off. It wasn't often when Kurama yelled so when he did, you listened. The others couldn't help feeling sorry for him.

"OK. Yusuke's right. I don't have a choice. I have to meet him if were going to defeat Micha. Let's go." Kurama said. He got up and left. Botan, Kuwabara and Yusuke followed him. Keiko stayed behind for obvious reasons.

"I've never seen Kurama like this before." Botan whispered to Yusuke and Kuwabara. Kurama was a good ways ahead of them so they didn't think he could hear them. Plus they were whispering. A fox demon's hearing could only be so good.

"I know. But, can you blame him? Hiei has been his partner in crime and best friend for a long time now, and then something like this happens. He's broken hearted." Yusuke said.

"Yea. So, what do you think is gonna happen once we defeat this demon? Do you think Hiei and Kurama will be friends again?" Kuwabara asked.

"Who knows? Hiei is pretty much a cold-hearted person. I don't know what he's going to do." Botan said.

" I hope he doesn't do anything to hurt Kurama even more. This isn't right. Kurama is usually a happy person. I hate seeing him like this." Yusuke said.

Kurama suddenly stopped walking. "Could you guys please talk about something else? I'm already upset as it is and you three whispering behind me isn't really helping. I know you didn't mean it, but please change the subject." Kurama said to them.

The other three just stared at him. He started walking again.

"Sure thing, Kurama!" Botan said cheerfully.

"How was he able to hear us? Wow, he must have really good hearing for him to be able to hear us." Kuwabara said.

"Umm…. OK guys. Let me take you all to the spirit world." Botan said.

'_I'm really sorry, Hiei.' _Kurama thought. _'I didn't mean to hurt you like this. You weren't supposed to know. What will you do when you see me? Will you act like nothing happened? Or will condemn me and curse me to no avail? I couldn't blame you if you did. I deserve it. I had no right to ruin your existence like that. I was your only friend, then I went a betrayed you. I don't even deserve to wield the rose. It's so beautiful and could never hurt anyone. Yet I soiled it, just like I ruined you. I'm sorry, Hiei. I'm sorry."_

They finally made it to the spirit world. Kurama readied himself for meeting Hiei. Anyone with eyes could tell he was nervous.

Kurama walked into Koenma's office with the others behind him. He saw Hiei sitting on a couch. He looked at the ground then walked over to a chair and sat down. Yusuke kept standing and Kuwabara sat by Hiei on the couch.

"It's about time you guys got here! You've all had a long break so I expect you to train hard in order to beat Micha. You _have _to work together if you want a chance to beat him." Koenma said, emphasizing the have.

"Sure, sure. No problem. When haven't we worked together? We'll take down this guy and everything will be all right.:" Yusuke said.

"Don't be too cocky, Yusuke. Never underestimate an enemy." Hiei said.

Kurama's eyes widened when he heard Hiei's voice. It was only three days, but it felt like eternity since he had heard it. He kept his head down and didn't look up for the rest of the meeting.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go train!" Koenma yelled.

The boys left and went to train. Kurama didn't know what to expect from Hiei. He would no doubt work with him. Kurama didn't want to think anymore. He just wanted to go home and cry in his pillow. And after the meeting that's exactly what he did.

OMG! This is taking so long! I know I keep promising Kurama will die in the next chapter but it never happens! Gosh! Ok this time for real! In chapter 4 he will die! I will refuse to not have him die! Then Hiei will go down to hell and save him and that hell saga will really be interesting. Please be patient with me. Kurama will die in chap.4 I promise!


	4. Chapter 4

Yay. I got 2 (good) reviews. Maybe I'll get more. Thank you both. Well, let's start this thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Orpheus and Eurydice.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity._

Finally the training had past and our heroes were ready to face Micha. It had been awkward, though. Hiei had talked to Kurama while they were training, but he had only talked to him about fighting techniques. Kurama would answer him, but he always kept his head down and would stutter. Hiei would just roll his eyes and continue training. They were now on the road to Micha's cave. They were all a little nervous. They figured they would all have to work together and use strategy and brute force to beat him. It wasn't going to be easy, they all knew. They finally entered the cave.

"So you've come back. I knew you would." Micha said to them.

"Shut up. We're going to beat once and for all." Yusuke said.

Micha just laughed. "Ha. You think you can beat me. Last time you almost died. What makes this time so different?"

"We now what to expect. Just like you do." Yusuke said.

Their strategy was to keep moving and attack him at every opportunity. If they were to keep moving then no matter what he saw he couldn't hurt them. Micha ran for them and the others started to fight back.

(A/N: I suck at fight scenes. I'm gonna skip ahead. If anyone has a problem with it leave it in the review.)

Micha was exhausted. He had underestimated these people. They were a lot stronger than the first time he had fought them. But he had an idea. If he attacked the fire demon then surely the fox demon would try to protect him and that would be the perfect ime to kill him.

Micha focused all his energy on Hiei. He shot a large blast. It was so huge that even if Hiei did jump away he would still get hit. Hiei just stood there. He didn't know what to do. Then he felt something push him out of the way. He fell away from the blast. When the dust cleared Hiei saw Kurama lying there.

"Kurama!" Hiei yelled. He ran over to him. He lifted his head onto his lap.

"Kurama, are you OK?" Hiei asked.

"I'm sorry, Hiei. I never meant to make you hate me." Kurama managed to say.

'_He's bleeding so quickly. I can't stop it.' _Hiei thought.

"Kurama, I don't hate. I love you. I love you so much, but I was stupid and scared. I'm sorry it took me so long." Hiei said.

Kurama smiled. "Thank you. I love you too." Then Kurama shut his eyes.

"Kurama. Kurama! No, no, no. Don't die! Please, don't die!" Hiei yelled. The fire inside Hiei overwhelmed him. The fire demon started smoldering until his entire body was engulfed in flames.

"You shall pay for what you have done. Kurama was the only one who understood me. I will not let you live." Hiei said in a low voice.

'_Let's see what's going to happen.' _Micha thought. He read the future and saw the results. _'I'm not going to survive.'_

"Yusuke, Kuwabara. Get Kurama out of here." Hiei said.

"Uhh…sure." Yusuke said. He lifted up Kurama and him and Kuwabara ran.

Outside Yusuke wondered what was going on. Then they saw fire coming out of the cave. They all fell back. When they got back up they saw Hiei walking out as if nothing had happened.

They went to Koenma's office and set Kurama on a couch.

"Koenma, you and Botan are in charge of the dead. Can't you bring him back? Do it for Hiei." Keiko said.

"No, we only pass judgment on human souls. Kurama is already in hell." Koenma said.

"Hell? Why? Kurama did nothing wrong! Why would he go to hell?" Hiei asked in an outrage.

"He's a demon. Nothing more than that." Koenma said.

"I'm going to go get him." Hiei said.

"What?" everyone said at the same time.

"I'm not stupid. I know Botan and Koenma have access to hell. You two are going to send me there!" Hiei yelled. Then he ran out.

"Botan, I don't think we have a choice. He's so determined." Koenma said.

"Yea. He's going to Hades to save his lover. Just like Orpheus." Botan said.

"Lets hope he has better luck than Orpheus." Koenma said.

Finally! The Hades Saga is now beginning! Stay tuned for Hiei's trip to Hades!


	5. Hades Saga Part 1

Yay. I got a few more reviews for that last chapter. Thanks Iggy. Finally Hiei enters Hell in his search for Kurama. It took a while to get here but we made it. So let's get this thing started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Orpheus and Eurydice.

Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity.

Hiei was sitting on Kurama's bed. The fox owned an apartment all to himself. Hiei would often come to visit him. But now all that was left of the kitsune was his memory. Hiei was surrounded by his own tear gems. He couldn't remember the last time he cried like this.

'_I'm sorry, Kurama. I didn't realize how much you meant to me. Now you're gone. But don't worry. I'll come find you and save you.' _Thought Hiei.

Suddenly Hiei heard the front door open. He heard Yusuke call his name. Hiei started to dry his eyes. He didn't want anyone to see him cry, even though the tear gems around him were evidence enough. Yusuke walked into Kurama's room with Kuwabara and Keiko following.

"Hiei. Are you OK?" Yusuke asked.

Hiei just glared at him.

"Your right. Stupid question." Yusuke said.

"Hiei, Koenma and Botan said they would take you to Hell. But they said it's hard to get back once your there and there's also a good possibility you won't even see Kurama." Keiko said.

"I know. But I have to try. I can't give up on him so easily. I…I love him." Hiei said. It felt weird for him to say that yet at the same time he felt warm and safe inside.

"Yea. That's cool. But you're not going by yourself, shrimpy. Yusuke and I are coming with you." Kuwabara said.

"Yep we sure are! No way we're gonna let you have all the fun." Yusuke said with a smile.

"Fine. Come along if you want. But you better not slow me down." Hiei said. If the truth be told, Hiei really wanted them to come along. He didn't want to be by himself in Hell looking for his lover, which he might not even find. But he would never tell the other what he thought.

"Yusuke! You can't go down there. That's not just anywhere. You might not come back." Keiko said.

"Don't worry, Keiko. Have some faith in me. We'll all be fine. You'll see. Just trust us. We'll all come back in one piece and Kurama will be with us." Yusuke said.

"Yea! Oh, would you mind not telling Shizuru about this. She might have something to say about it." Kuwabara asked Keiko.

"Yea. Ok." Keiko said.

"OK. Well, we'll leave now. We need a lot of strength if we're going to Hell tomorrow. You gonna be OK, Hiei?" Yusuke asked.

"Yea. I'll be fine. You can come get me in the morning." Hiei said. Then he lay down on Kurama's bed trying to fall asleep.

"OK. See ya in the morning." Yusuke said. Then they left Hiei to fall asleep.

Hiei, despite everything that happened, fell into a peaceful sleep. He had put his head on Kurama's pillow and was reminded of the kitsune's scent. The beautiful smell of roses filled his nose and he thought of seeing his lover again. He put his hand under the pillow and felt something. He pulled out a rose. Hiei smiled and held the rose to his heart and fell asleep.

The next morning everyone met up in Koenma's office. Botan didn't like the idea of all of them going to Hades. They had set up Kurama's body in a glass coffin inside the office. It was so when Kurama's spirit reentered the world it could easily be placed back in the body.

"Ok. Once you get in there it's hard to get back out. Even I can't tell you how." Botan explained. " Please be careful. There are a lot of monsters down there. Stronger than anything you have ever faced before."

"Ok, Ok. Let's get this show on the road." Yusuke said. That earned him a slap from Keiko.

"Yusuke, you need to listen to Botan. What she's saying is really important." She said.

"Didn't I tell you not to worry? We'll all be fine." Yusuke said giving Keiko a kiss on the cheek.

Hiei held the rose he found to his chest then put it in his pocket. "Let's go." He said.

"All right! I'm so ready for this!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Ok then. Here we go." Botan said. She put her hands together and soon the boys were falling. Hiei hit the ground hard. He looked around and saw he wasn't in the office anymore. He was in a dark place. The ground was hard and unwelcoming. He immediately stood up. He saw Kuwabara and Yusuke passed out near him. He looked ahead and saw a lot of monsters spring from the ground. He knew he couldn't take them all at once. He needed Kuwabara and Yusuke to wake up. The monsters started coming towards them. Hiei stood there wondering what to do.

Hehe. Cliffhanger. Want to know what's going to happen. THEN STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT EXCITING EPISODE OF YU YU HAKUSHO! I always wanted to say that.


	6. Hades Saga Part 2

Awesome! I got more reviews! Lets see…thanks you so much to **Animeforyou, Renair, iggy-illmatig shorty, Evene, and shiorifoxiesmom**. Everyone should check out their stories too. Thank you all so much. You have all made me so happy. I even had someone put "Orpheus and Eurydice" on there list of favorites. How come they don't review I don't know. But I'm still grateful. Love you all and hope you keep reading my stories!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Orpheus and Eurydice.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity_

'_It's so dark. I-I can't move my body! I can't move at all! Someone help! There's no one around. No! No, I can't be stuck like this forever! Wait. I hear someone. Someone's calling my name. I have to reach them. I have-'_

Yusuke finally woke up. He was knocked unconscious from entering Hades. He couldn't move his body at all. He still had trouble moving and talking.

"Good. You're awake. Took you long enough. I had to fight all those demons by myself." Hiei said.

Yusuke was trying to take everything in. "Huh? What? Demons? Oh yea. We're in hell aren't we? Where's Kuwabara?"

"I'm right here! Wow, this place is creepy." He said.

"What do you expect? Ok. Let's get going. We have to find that ferryman." Hiei said.

"Huh? Ferryman? What ferryman?" Yusuke asked.

"Are you still dizzy? Hurry up and get better. I told you not to slow me down. Don't you remember what Botan told us?" Hiei said.

_Flashback:_

"Now listen you three. This is very important. There are going to be lots of monsters down there so be careful. You have to find a ferryman and give him a penny to take you across the lake. But, don't touch the water or you'll lose all your memories." Botan explained.

"Really? That's scary. I wouldn't want to forget about my beloved Yukina." Kuwabara said.

"Please continue, Botan." Hiei said glaring at Kuwabara.

"Thank you." Botan said. "Now, after you cross the lake you need to find someone called Raenel. He's the one who judges souls and sends them to either Heaven or Hell. He should be the one holding Kurama's soul. Try not to run into Lucifer or his Guardian, Cerberus. Just try to get Kurama's soul back. And watch out for his sithe."

_End Flashback:_

"Ok. So we need to find this Raenel guy. Where is he?" Yusuke asked.

"I don't know. But I think we should follow Botan's advice and go to the lake. I have a penny to give the ferryman." Hiei said.

They started walking though they didn't really know where they were going. All they knew was that they had to find the lake. Everything they saw looked the same. It was blank. All there was was dirt and rocks. On occasion they had to fight a monster but other than that it was pretty empty. Hiei wondered how was ever going to find Kurama in this. After what seemed like eternity they finally found some water. They could only figure it was the lake Botan was talking about.

They walked to the lake and saw a boat with a robed person in it with a hood over his head. Hiei walked up to him. He stuck his hand out.

"AHHHHHHH! He's just bone!" Yusuke yelled.

"Of course he is. He's dead." Hiei said. He took a penny out of his pocket and handed it to the man. He took it and let Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara in the boat.

"Remember not to touch the water. You'll lose all your memories." Hiei said.

They wanted to cross the river with no problems, but that didn't happen. A group of monsters attacked the boat. It was next to impossible to fight them on the boat without falling in the water. Hiei took care of most of them, but one monster shook the boat and knocked Kuwabara off. Yusuke tried to grab him, but before he could a person with giant black wings got him. He flew off with Kuwabara.

"Kuwabara!" Yusuke yelled.

They finally made it to the shore and saw the person who took Kuwabara. He had white hair and big black wings. His eyes were yellow. When he saw Hiei and Yusuke walk up he smirked at them.

"You should be more careful. Your friend here was about to lose himself entirely." He said.

"Are you…Raenel?" Hiei asked.

"Yes, I am. I've been expecting you. You must be Hiei since you're the only demon here."

"Who do you know who I am?" Hiei asked.

"Why, Kurama told me." Raenel told them.

"What? You have Kurama?" Yusuke said.

"Give him back. Please." Hiei said.

"It won't be that simple. Follow me."

Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke followed Raenel. They were finally going to be able to see Kurama.

So there we are. OK. I didn't mean to make Yusuke and Kuwabara sound so weak. Ah well. Read the next chapter! I have some great ideas for what's going to happen to Kurama. Enjoy the next chapter and thanks again for the reviews.


	7. Hades Saga Part 3

Ok. Chapter…7 I think…. I dunno. Lets get this started.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu or this mythology story.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity._

Hiei took the rose he found under Kurama's pillow and held it to him. He was finally going to be able to see him. He couldn't stand to be away from him anymore. Hiei. Yusuke, and Kuwabara followed Raenel to his home. It was actually quite nice for something made from only materials in hell. It even had two stories.

"Why did you come here? Was it for the red-haired boy? He is quite special. Not human, but not demon either. I would have sent him straight to hell because he was a demon, but he had a good heart. So, now I am at a stand still." Raenel told them.

"I came here because I love him. I can't live without him. Even if it means going to the depths of hell, I will save him. No matter what." Hiei said.

"Hmph. You remind me of someone who came here a long time ago. Orpheus." Raenel said.

"Orpheus? You mean that story was true?" Yusuke asked.

"Of course. You humans turned into a fairy tale, but Orpheus was a real person. He came down here and begged me and Lucifer to give him back his wife. All we asked was that he not look at her while they here still here. Of course the fool did look at her and sent her back here to me. He was fool. What makes you think you can save this half-demon?" Raenel explained.

"Because I am not a fool." Hiei said.

Raenel smiled when he heard this. "Very well."

They walked a little farther. Kuwabara and Yusuke looked in amazement at the house, but all Hiei could look at was the flower he held in his hand.

"We're here." Raenel said stopping at a door. "I must warn you though. Kurama will not be the person you remember."

"I don't care! Just let me see him again!" Hiei yelled. He didn't want to wait any longer. Kurama was right there and all he had to do was open a door.

"Ok then. I did warn you." Raenel said. He took out a key and opened the door.

Hiei ran inside and looked around for Kurama. When he saw him he nearly jumped backwards. Kurama was sitting upright against a wall. Carved on his chest was the word '_Hiei_'. Hiei wondered how he could have possibly done this. He walked closer to him and saw a rose in his hand. Then Hiei understood. He used his powers to manipulate plants and made the flower as sharp as a knife. Then he carved '_Hiei'_ into his chest. Hiei touched the blood on Kurama and saw that it was still wet. Hiei looked into Kurama's eyes. They were glassy and staring at nothing. Hiei took his own rose and kissed it. Then he put it in Kurama's hair.

"Where is he? He's not here." Hiei said.

"If you lied to us I'll kill you!" Yusuke yelled.

"Hmph. I'd like to see you try. His sprit might have already moved on. I don't see why though. He was waiting for you. He might be where all the other spirits go if I don't judge them." Raenel said.

"Well, where is that?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's a big hole where lost souls go. Kurama was calling to you, Hiei. I didn't think he'd leave so quickly. Unless of course he lost all hope."

"Lost all hope? What do you mean?" Hiei said.

"The only reason Kurama was able to stay alive with me was because he believed he was waiting for you and that you would come get him. He must have gotten tired of waiting and moved on. Now, it will be even harder to save him. That is if you still want to." Raenel smirked when he said that.

"Of course he still wants to! Tell him, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled.

"I do. I said I wont stop and I won't. Not until I can get Kurama back." Hiei said.

"I don't see why he thought you didn't care about him. If only he had waited just a little longer." Kuwabara said.

"With his last burst of strength he carved the name of his lover into his chest with an object that can be used to describe love. But in this case, I think he meant it as a way to say how much he really hates you. He did use it as a weapon, did he not?" Raenel said.

"I'm starting to like you less and less." Yusuke said.

"Just tell me how to get him back, Raenel. Then I'll figure out how to prove to Kurama how much I love him." Hiei said.

Hiei was overwhelmed with thoughts right now. _'Kurama. Why didn't you wait a little longer? Did you really think I would do nothing to save you? I hear you Kurama. I hear you calling out my name. And I will save you. Whether you think I will or not.'_

Oh no. Where's Kurama now? Read and find out! Jeez I hate the fact that my chapters are so short. They seem do long when I type them. Gosh I need to write more. Please review.


	8. Kurama's Thoughts

OH MY GOSH! I got more reviews. Yay! **Shiorifoxiesmom **re-reviewed and I got a new one from **Forbiddensoul562**. I'm so happy. Thanks and please keep reviewing. It makes Hiei happy. Now, this chapter is supposed to be short. We all know how Hiei is feeling right now, but how does Kurama feel. Here's a little something expressing what Kurama is going through.

While Hiei was searching desperately for his love, Kurama had lost all hope.

'Where am I? Why am I here? I'm…so sad. So sad…it hurts. My heart has broken into little, tiny pieces. But no one is here to help me fix it. I thought that he could help me fix it. But, he didn't. I waited so long for him to come. He said he loved me. But he never came. I couldn't wait any longer. So I left. Not that he cares. All these souls around me are crying. I am no longer alone. I have these miserable souls to keep me company. I am no longer important. Maybe I never was. Now I am here among these souls with no one to identify who I am. I am no one. No! No, I don't want to be no one! I want to be loved! I want to be loved by him. But…he doesn't care! He left me behind! Why do I feel this pain? If I'm dead then why is this pain so unbearable? It's his fault I'm dead…I'm suffering because of him. He told me he loved me, and then he left me. He left me in hell. I won't forgive him. Not that it matters. I can't do anything about it anymore. My dark knight is not coming to save me. I…I can never forget this pain. It hurts so much, Hiei. How could you do this to me? How? Why did you say you loved me? I won't wait for you anymore. I can't. This pain is too much. I can't wait anymore.

_I won't wait anymore. _

_I won't wait, Hiei._

Good-bye, my dark and lovely betrayer.'

Well, that's how Kurama feels. Looks like he holds a grudge. See if Hiei can come save Kurama and if Kurama will even let him. This chapter was supposed to be short, but the others aren't. I hope they get longer. They better. They would be better longer. I like this chapter though. Short, not so sweet, and to the point. Please review.


	9. Hades Saga Part 4

OK. Well, Orpheus and Eurydice is officially dedicated to Fobiddensoul562. Thanks for your support. Yes! That last chapter was a tease! MWAHAHAHAHA! But, anyway…here's the next chapter. And it's actually a chapter. Oh, yea I was wondering. Did anybody notice that I based Raenel off of Raenef from Demon Diary? You should read that manga. It's really good.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Orpheus and Eurydice.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity._

Raenel had sat down at a long table with food and drinks on it. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had sat down on the opposite end of the table. Hiei was getting impatient and wanted to find Kurama fast. He couldn't stand being away from him for so long. Kuwabara was thinking about his beloved Yukina. He had a date with her on Saturday and he wasn't about to miss it. He was going to find his friend then get out of there as fast as he could. Yusuke was thinking about Keiko. He didn't want her to worry. He knew she was though. All she ever did was worry about him. He felt really bad, but he had to help Hiei find Kurama. Plus Kurama was his friend as well as his other friends' boyfriend. He smiled when he though of Keiko yelling at him when he got back.

"What are you possibly smiling about at a time like this? It must be really important. Or maybe you just have a short attention span." Raenel said to Yusuke.

"Well, your taking so long with telling us how to find Kurama how can I not get bored you bastard!" Yusuke yelled.

"You would be smart not to insult me you ingrate. Remember when you die it is I who decides whether you go to Heaven or Hell." Raenel said standing up.

"Oh yea! Well, I've already died once and I'm not scared to do it again! I turned into a ghost I didn't come down here! I'm not scared of you one bit!" Yusuke yelled.

Suddenly Yusuke fell to the ground. Hiei had hit him with the side of his sword.

"Will you shut up? We're not here so argue with the angel of judgment. Now stop arguing with him and listen to what he has to say." Hiei ordered.

Kuwabara helped Yusuke up. He pulled out a seat from the table and sat Yusuke down in it.

"So, how can we save Kurama now? You said that he lost all hope. Does that mean he doesn't think we'll come save him?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. It means he doesn't think that Hiei will come save him. He was waiting for Hiei, not you two." Raenel said.

"But, he should have known we would come get him. Sure, he's a little closer to Hiei than us two, but we still care about him." Yusuke said trying to recover from the hit to his head.

"That's exactly it. He was closer to Hiei. He loved him, not you. He was waiting for him to come get him, not you. If I do recall it was Hiei's name that was carved into his chest, not yours." Raenel said smugly.

"I was just saying that we care about him to! You didn't have to-"

Yusuke was cut off from another hit to his head. Hiei sheathed his sword again and spoke.

"Please tell me how I can find him."

"His soul probably went to a certain place that lost souls go. They can't be reincarnated, they can't go to heaven and they can't go to hell. They just stay there. The only souls that go there are, of course as I stated before, lost souls. " Hiei listened intently to what Raenel had to say.

"Kurama's soul is lost because he wanted Hiei to come save him but he lost all the hope in his heart that he would. Now, there are two possibilities that could have happened to Kurama."

"He could either number one." Raenel put up one finger to indicate the first option.

"Be so sad that Hiei left him and he wanted his soul to be lost so now he's still waiting for Hiei, just in a different place and more miserable than he was before. Or number two" Another finger went up.

" He could be angry that Hiei left him and if he ever sees him again he'll want revenge." Raenel explained.

"Kurama isn't that kind of person! He would never want to hurt Hiei. He always loved him!" Kuwabara said.

"You don't get it, do you? Hell does things to people. Demon, human, or half-breed hell takes a toll on even the coldest of people. There is a possibility that Kurama is just waiting miserably for Hiei, but it's more likely that he wants revenge."

"I can't blame him. But, I don't care if he hates me. I will still try to save him." Hiei said and Raenel could easily tell that Hiei was determined about this.

"I can take to the place with the lost souls, but once we get there I can't help you back out and you'll have to face Kurama." Raenel said.

"Bring it on, hotshot!" Yusuke yelled.

"We'll save Kurama. He's counting on us! Well, he's counting on Hiei, but won't he be surprised to see us here!" Kuwabara said.

"Finally, I can save him." Hiei said in a whisper more to himself.

Raenel leaded them out into the dark, unwelcoming underworld. They didn't know what kind of Kurama would await them, but all they knew was that they wanted to save him. And they would no matter what the cost.

And that's the end. Keep reading for more chapters!


	10. Hades Saga Part 5

More reviews from **Lita Kitsune **and **Kikira-chan. **Oh it was awesome when I checked out Lita Kitsune's profile. It had a story that I had read a long time ago, but I didn't save and I lost it. I was really upset cause it was such a great story, but low and behold she was the one who wrote it! You guys should check out her stories.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity._

Raenel was leading Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara to where he thought Kurama might be. Hiei was hoping he would be able to find Kurama. He blamed himself for Kurama dieing so if he could save him then he wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Plus he wanted to hold Kurama and stroke his long red hair that matched so perfectly with his emerald green eyes. Hiei realized he was never even able to kiss him before he died. When Hiei finally rescued him, he would do all the things he could never do. He would do anything just to see Kurama smile again.

"We're here." Raenel announcing their arrival jerked Hiei out of his thoughts.

"What is this? It's freakin' me out!" Yusuke said backing away.

They looked at the ground and saw they were standing on a big glass circle. Inside of it they could see the ghosts of people once alive floating around.

Just looking at all these lost souls made shivers run up each of their spines and brought Yusuke closer to just walking away or waiting in the other.

"Is Kurama in there?" Hiei asked not able to keep the anxiousness of seeing the fox even though he had recently just discovered that he loved the kitsune back.

"He should be. If he's not then I can't help you anymore." Raenel told Hiei. Hiei only nodded a moment not even wanting to think about what he would do if Kurama's soul were not there.

"Your really something you know that? You're the Angel of Judgment! How could you not know where a soul was?" Yusuke yelled at him.

"There are a lot of souls to keep up with! I can't watch them all! Some of them get lost in Hades and become monsters that hide in the ground and eat other spirits." Raenel shot back.

"Kurama wouldn't turn into a monster would he?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. I refuse to believe that he is gone. He has to be in here! Raenel said he was alive just before we came. So he has to be in here." Hiei said.

Yusuke could hear the worry in Hiei's voice. He was desperately trying to convince himself that Kurama was ok, and that everything would be ok. But looking at the situation in front of them, Yusuke wondered if they would be able to save their best friend.

But what would they do if they couldn't? How would Hiei take it? As far as he knew Kurama was the only one who really loved him if he rejected him now what kind of effect would it have on their fire demon friend?

Sure he would hide it inside himself that was to be sure of, but how long would that last? He already held so much inside of him. How much more could he bottle up inside him without breaking?

_"Magnified pain...Hn. How can you magnify something that already takes up the entire space without breaking...I'm breaking." He had heard Hiei say once to Kurama in secret._

If that was true then this couldn't be helping in any way and if worst come worst there was no way Hiei would open up to them of all people. He just wasn't that type of guy.

"Ok, Hiei. Actually, finding a soul in here is not that hard, especially since you had such a close connection to Kurama. Everyone get off the platform except Hiei. Yes that means you, Yuki." Raenel said.

"That's Yusuke!" Yusuke corrected him twitching a bit at the mistake.

"Whatever. Now Hiei, just think strong thoughts about Kurama and he should come up to the top the platform." Raenel told him.

Hiei started thinking about everything he would do with Kurama when he got him back. He started thinking about stroking his hair again and kissing him. When he got Kurama he would never stop kissing him. He would never even let him go! He would stay with him in his apartment and they would fall asleep together. He would hold him while they slept and bury his face in his hair. They would live in paradise. They would never separate. He was upset for being so blinded to his own feelings before but now…now all he wanted was Kurama to be with him forever and apologize for what he had done to hurt the fox.

"There he is! I see him! Hiei snap out of it! There's Kurama!" Yusuke screamed.

For the second time that day Hiei was woken up from his daydream. But this time Kurama was there looking at him from inside the platform. Hiei opened his mouth in surprise and screamed his name.

"Get out of the way!" Raenel yelled running to the platform. He was carrying his scythe with him. He stood over Kurama and hit the platform with the end of the scythe. Kurama floated through the platform and was hovering in the air. He was transparent, so anyone would think he was a ghost. But even so Hiei was still dazzled by how well his red hair matched with his green eyes.

"Kurama! It's me! Hiei! I'm here to take you home!" Hiei yelled to the apparition form of Kurama.

"That voice. It's so familiar. Who is it?" Kurama's voice was barley above a whisper. He was looking around trying to find the owner of the voice that had spoken to him. He looked down and saw three people. They all looked like people he had once known. Kurama was pained to think of his old friends. He looked away from them and called to them: "Who are you three?"

"What do you mean, Kurama?" Hiei answered. "It's us! Don't you recognize us? It's Yusuke and Kuwabara…and me. Hiei."

"No. You can't be them. Hiei never came back for me. And Yusuke and Kuwabara wouldn't come down here. You can't be my friends." He said pointing to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"And you can't be the one I fell in love with." Kurama pointed at Hiei when he said that.

The words seemed like poison for the fire demon to hear now. Besides being the one he loved he was his best friend. How could he say these things now?

"NO! Kurama listen to me and listen to me now! It is us! We're your friends! And I'm you lover. Don't you remember?" Hiei said.

"My eyes are playing tricks on me. You can't be them. But, I will return to my body so I can see you more clearly. Just to make sure." Then Kurama disappeared.

"His body? Did he go back to earth?" Kuwabara asked.

"No! He's going back to my mansion. Back to the body that had 'Hiei' carved in blood in it." Raenel told them.

"Then get us back there now!" Hiei yelled at Raenel.

Raenel whistled and suddenly a dragon came out of nowhere. Hiei didn't even care where it came from. All of them jumped on the dragon and flew back to Raenel's mansion. When they got there they ran to the room Kurama was locked in. Kurama had stood up. He looked around and saw Hiei and the others standing in the door.

"Hiei? It is you isn't it?"

"Yes, Kurama. It's me."

"I will never forgive you."

HAHA! Cliffhanger. Deal with it. Read and review!


	11. Hades Saga Part 6

Not much more left to write. Only a few chapters left until this story comes to a close. Let's enjoy these last chapters. This isn't the last chapter though, but you can be sure it's coming. Someone doesn't like the way I've been treating Hiei. **Hiei'shalfbrother **called me a bitch. It was funny though. I hold no grudge. And **IcyHeartShards** finally reviewed. She was the first person to have this story on favorites and she never reviewed. Glad to hear from you. Well, let's start this thing.

_Orpheus lost his beloved wife. He went down to hell to save her. He made a pact with Hades; he was never to look upon Eurydice while they were on their journey back to earth. Orpheus broke the taboo and looked upon his wife. Eurydice returned to the darkness, which would be her home for the rest of eternity._

"I'll never forgive you, Hiei." Kurama said.

"What? Kurama, what are you talking about?" Hiei questioned.

"You never came for me. You left me here in hell to suffer. Why did you lie to me? Why did you tell me you loved me?" Blood was still dripping from Kurama's chest from where he carved 'Hiei' into his body. He touched the blood then stared at it for a while. He finally turned his attention back to Hiei. "Why did you make me care so much about you? I did this to myself, but it might as well have been you to do this to my body." He said coldly.

Hiei was taken aback. This wasn't the loving fox demon he had remembered. His once emerald eyes were now a dull green and full of nothing. Hiei couldn't take looking into these eyes, but he refused to look away. He had to see the result of Kurama's untimely death. He had to convince to Kurama that he meant what he had said before. He loved him with all his heart. Hiei wasn't sure how to tell him though. How would he react if he told him what he felt? There was one way to find out.

"Kurama, I know that you're angry. You have every reason in the world to hate me. It was all my fault you died. If you hadn't been trying to protect me you would still be alive. But Kurama, I have come back for you. I'm here now to take you back home. Everyone is waiting, Kurama. I love you and I refuse to go back without you."

Kurama looked at Hiei with a strange face. Then out of nowhere he started to laugh. He was laughing so hard he held his stomach. Hiei wasn't sure of what to do. As suddenly as Kurama started to laugh, he stopped. "Hiei. How dare you. You don't care a thing about me anymore. I don't want to go back home. I'm fine here. But, I think I would love it if you would join me in my hell." Kurama pulled out two roses from his hair.

'_Some habits never die. Perhaps Kurama is still somewhere inside this demon. This can't be the Kurama we once knew. He has to change back.'_ Yusuke thought to himself. He noticed one rose had blood on the end of it. That must have meant that the other rose was the one Hiei left here. Yusuke looked over at Hiei and saw that he noticed too. He watched Kurama turn the two roses into whips.

"Should we help Hiei?" Kuwabara asked.

"No. We can't interfere this time."

"Hiei. I will cut you down with this rose that you so graciously gave me."

Then Kurama ran at Hiei…

"What's this? Botan look at this!" Koenma called Botan over to where Kurama's body was. Botan looked into the glass coffin and gasped.

There were tears coming out of eyes of Kurama's corpse. Botan and Koenma looked at each other.

"I hope they make it out of there soon." Koenma whispered.

Botan continued to stare at the body. The tears never stopped.

I have to stop the story so abruptly because I'm gonna be gone for a weekend. It took me forever to update anyway. Well, stay tuned to see what happens next. By the way, when Yusuke thinks 'Some habits never die' he's referring to Kurama pulling the rose out of his hair.


	12. A Thousand Words

Hey there! I'm back! By the way, did I mention that I went to an anime convention and that was why I couldn't' work on my story. I had so much fun. There was only one Yu Yu Hakusho cosplayer there. She was Kurama. She was really cute too. Anyway, **silver rose knight** reviewed and **Laurencia **put me on her favorites list. The song I chose for this is "A Thousand Words" from Final Fantasy X-2. It is the Kumi Koda version sung in Japan. I thought it fit pretty well…even though I hate songfics. Here is the exception. It just fit so well with it. Here it is…. THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! Enjoy.

_I know that you lied to me_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words are like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_It's not right to me_

Kurama was chasing Hiei all around the enclosed room. Hiei was trying to avoid Kurama at all cost. The last thing he wanted to do was fight him. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Raenel all stood to one side out of the way. Raenel had the power to stop Kurama since he controlled the dead, but he was having fun watching what was happening. It was all a game to him. He knew that Hiei would never get his love back. He smirked and gave a small chuckle at the thought of Hiei joining Kurama in hell.

"What are you smiling about?" Yusuke said in a threatening voice.

Raenel just shook his head and kept his attention on the angry fox demon chasing the fire demon.

"Why did you lie to me, Hiei? You just said you loved me to make my death a little easier for you to bear! So, you wouldn't have to feel guilty!" Kurama shouted at Hiei while swinging his whips.

Hiei was running around trying to avoid being hit by one of the whips. Kurama was swinging like a madman and he wasn't about to get tired. The dead never rest until their vengeance is complete. Kurama had a look in his eyes that Hiei had never seen before.

'_This can't be Kurama. It just can't be. He looks so terrible. This…this really is all my fault.' _Thought Hiei.

Kurama still had _'Hiei'_ written in blood on his chest. His eyes were glazed over and they lost their shining green color to be replaced with a dull green. Hiei saw that there were different emotions going through Kurama right now. He could see all of them in those dull eyes. Kurama was angry, sad, at the moment a little sadistic, and he thought he even saw a little regret. With him noticing a tinge of regret in the kitsune's eyes, Hiei was filled with a new hope.

'_Kurama must still be inside this demon. I came this far and I refuse to lose all hope now.'_ Hiei thought with a new light.

He wanted to stop running, but he figured that the only way to tell Kurama how much he cared about him was to stay alive. He wasn't sure what would happen to him if he died and he didn't want to take the chance to die and never see Kurama again. Never seeing his love again was not an option.

_I'm acting so distant now_

_Turned my back as you walked away_

_But I was listening_

_That you fight your battles far for me_

_It's not right to me_

"Hiei! Why did you lie to me? ANSWER ME! Just admit now that you never cared a thing about me!" Kurama screamed at Hiei swinging the whips all the more harder.

"I did! I always cared about you! You were my best friend and the only person I could ever trust. Please listen to me! I love you and I want nothing more then to have you back! Why else would I come to the depths of hell to find you?" Hiei told Kurama. Hiei was jumping around faster trying to avoid the whips. Hiei was never much of a multitasker and he was having a hard time telling Kurama his feelings and avoiding the whips at the same time.

Kurama stopped swinging the whips. He looked at Hiei with a shocked expression. He looked at the ground then looked back at Hiei.

"Hiei. I…I had no idea. You…you really did care about me. You came all the way down here to help me and I attack you and falsely accuse you of hating me. Hiei…." Kurama said in a low voice.

Hiei's eyes lit up. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other and smiled. They knew everything would be ok. Raenel's smirk grew even larger.

"That's what you want me to say, isn't it Hiei?" Kurama said in a voice so cold it sent shivers down Hiei's spine. Kurama swung one of the whips at Hiei and got him in the leg. Hiei was so shocked at what Kurama had said he couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Hiei wasn't as fast as he was before because Kurama got him in the leg, and he needed all the speed he could get.

"Hmph. I don't believe you. You came down here to make yourself feel less guilty about my death."

Raenel burst into laughter. He was holding his side and leaning over to keep himself balanced.

"That was great! You all really believed he had changed his mind. Oh, that was wonderful. This is so entertaining!" he said. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at him with an angry face.

"How can you laugh? This is terrible! Kurama thinks that Hiei never cared about him in his entire lifetime!" Yusuke said.

Raenel straightened up and stopped laughing. "How do you know that Hiei ever once cared about Kurama? You weren't there the entire time. He always acted distant towards Kurama, especially when Kurama confessed his love. There is the proof that Hiei could have never cared about him. He only needed him because of his thieving abilities he gained when he was Yoko Kurama. Now that he is a mere human he only has half of the abilities Yoko had. He has no use for him anymore."

"That's not true. Kurama is a half-demon. He still is strong! There are so many things we couldn't do that he could! Hiei always cared about him! We know it!" Kuwabara yelled. Suddenly, one of Kurama's whips wrapped itself around Kuwabara's ankle. Kurama pulled it and Kuwabara fell to the ground. The whip returned to the demon controlling it.

"Shut up. You two and Hiei both know that Raenel is right. Hiei never opened up to me and when I told I loved him he just ran away. He couldn't even stand to look at me. Everything I did, I did for him and he didn't care. Because I was so crazy in love with him…it killed me." Kurama whispered the last part. He felt tears form at the corner of his eyes. He shook them away and focused on his anger instead of his sorrow.

_"Don't you worry 'cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear you speaking as you walk to the door_

_I acted strong_

_To hide the pain_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Crying might have been the answer_

_What If I shed my tears and beg you not to leave_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To do what's in my heart_

Hiei noticed that Kurama had a tear running down his face. His heart fell to his stomach. The last thing he wanted was to make Kurama cry. Kurama was in so much pain and he was covering it up with his anger.

"Kurama, please. Don't so this. Please, believe me when I say I love you. I'm in so much pain without you with me. I was always felt so alone. There was no one to understand me. I always felt better when I was with you. I always acted strong so I could pretend that the pain wasn't there. But, it was always there and it never left. But, now that I know how much I love you…I can tell you everything. I can say everything I always wanted to say and get everything off of my chest. I'm strong now and it's because you loved me and had faith in me." Hiei said sincerely. He meant every word he had said. He never talked to anyone like this before. Kurama really had changed him.

Kurama just shook his head, tears flying off his face. "It's to late now, Hiei. You can't change the past. I'm dead now and all I want is to be able to rest in peace. The only way I can do that…is if you die. So, Hiei…if you truly love me like you say you do…then die. Die for me, Hiei." Kurama swung his whips at Hiei. Hiei dodged them again and started to run around the room.

'_This can't be.' _Yusuke thought. _'Kurama doesn't understand!'_

'_Yes he does.'_ Hiei's voice entered into Yusuke's mind. Hiei was using telepathy to talk to him. _'He understands everything. But, he won't be satisfied until I'm dead.' _

_'So…what are you going to do?'_

'_The only thing I can to make Kurama rest in peace.'_ Then Hiei cut off the connection.

_Those thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_So far away_

_I'm sending them to you where ever you are_

_Suspended on shiny wings_

_Those thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They treasure you_

_Make you no longer dare seem so far away_

_And hold you forever_

Hiei was right in front of Kurama, yet at the same time he seemed so far away. Hiei stopped dodging the whips and let them hit him. One hit him in the chest and the other hit him in arm. Hiei fell to the ground and stayed there for a few seconds before getting up.

"Giving up, are you?" Kurama smirked. He was finally going to be able to get his revenge.

"I wouldn't consider it giving up. More like giving the only thing I can to the one I love. If my death will make you happy then so be it. I love you and there are so many things I never got to tell you. If you came to the decision to kill me to make yourself happy…then you can kill me. I don't mind if it's for you."

"How very noble of you. You would let yourself die for me? That is so sweet." Kurama said mockingly.

"I'll still sing, Kurama. I'll sing to you from my place in hell. I will yell to you how much I still love you. My words will reach you and cradle you in the wings I don't have. I'll whisper them everyday in hopes that you will forgive me. Then in return I will listen for your whistle." Hiei said.

Kurama stared at Hiei in wonder. "How can you say you still love me when I am about to kill you?" he asked.

Hiei looked at Kurama for a moment. "Because it's true."

_That dream isn't over yet_

_I pretend and say, "I can't forget"_

_I still live in my day_

_You've been there with me all the way_

_It's not right of me_

Kurama looked at Hiei with his dull green eyes. "It's no use pretending I don't still love you. I always have and I probably always will. But, that doesn't mean that…that somewhere in my heart…I don't hate you as well. In fact I despise you for killing me and not caring one bit. I still remember when I died. It hurt so much. I decided to tell you with my last dieing words how much I loved you and then I waited for you to rescue from my hell. But, you never did. I remember how sad I was. And I remember how I decided I would get revenge on you."

Hiei looked at Kurama with sorrow in his eyes. He didn't know what to say. Did Kurama love him, or hate him? He wasn't sure but he didn't want to ask. He said the first thing that came to mind.

"What was it like to die, Kurama?"

Kurama's eyes grew wide. He hesitated to answer. Then he finally spoke. "It was like a rabbit caught in headlights. But, did the rabbit's heart beat faster? Did its breath come like a choking thing in its throat? Was there an eager rush of fear, or just death? To me, I felt nothing. Not fear, not hope, not despair…not anything. All I was thinking about was you, Hiei. And then all I felt was the pain."

Hiei felt like dieing. He made Kurama so miserable. It was all his fault. "When you died I thought it had all been a dream. I thought that in the morning I would see you smiling face, your glowing green eyes that matched with your bright red hair. But, that isn't the case. Kurama, kill me with the pain you felt, with your final good-bye. Take me with you…"

_"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you"_

_I could see you speaking as you look away_

_I acted strong_

_To hide the love when I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_But if I shook my head and say that I can't wait_

_But now I'm not afraid_

_To do what's in my heart_

Kurama was about to attack Hiei full force, when suddenly he stopped. Kurama's body had fallen to the ground and the whips turned back into roses. Hiei was going to run to Kurama when he stopped. A ghost of Kurama had flown out of the corpse and floated above them. Hiei looked into his eyes. They were a vibrant green. Kurama turned his mouth into a smile and started to speak.

"Hiei, I'm sorry about all of this. I know you love me. I had to fight with myself in order to truly believe that. But, you saved me, Hiei. Now I'm free and I can finally tell you the truth. I never wanted to be angry with you. I was happy that I could protect you. I'm not afraid of anything anymore and it's all because of you, Hiei. I love you, Hiei. I love you." Kurama said.

Hiei's heart was filled with warmth hearing Kurama say those words. He looked up at the apparition and smiled. "I love you too, Kurama."

Raenel looked at the two of them in shock. They must have truly loved each other to undo the damage that hell had done to Kurama. Soul mates were rarely found. People were never patient enough to find the person they truly and utterly cared for. But, these two people were true soul mates. Raenel smiled a warm smile. For the first time in thousands of years he felt happy and sure that everything would work out.

Hiei went to Kurama and tried to hug him, but he went right through him. Kurama giggled and reminded Hiei he was still dead. This saddened Hiei a little, but he knew that nothing was impossible and was looking forward to seeing Kurama on earth again.

Finally Yusuke said that words that were everyone's mind: "So, now that Kurama's back…how do we get out of here?"

_Those thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_So far away_

_I'm sending them to you where ever you are_

_Suspended on shiny wings_

_Those thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They treasure you_

_Make you no longer dare seem so far away_

_And hold you forever_

So…are you happy with that chapter? This is definitely one of my better ones. One more chapter. Makes me sad. But, I'm sure Hiei will be happy to have Kurama back. Or maybe Kurama doesn't come back. Maybe he stays in hell because Raenel won't let him go. Read and find in the very last chapter!


	13. The Final Saga

IT'S HERE! THE FINAL CHAPTER! It makes me sad. This is the first story I ever finished on Thank you to everyone who reviewed and to my beta. She gave me so many good ideas. I'm so glad she helped me. I hope you all enjoy the last chapter. By the way, did you guys like the song in the last chapter? I wanted to know. Anyway, Thank you all so much and please keep me in mind cause I will never forget you all for your support! THANK YOU!

Hiei was sitting on the couch in Kurama's apartment. In his arms lay the fox demon himself, slowly falling asleep. Kurama's head was resting on Hiei's chest. Hiei was rubbing in face in Kurama's hair. He loved the way it felt. It was so soft and fluffy. Kurama took great care of his hair and Hiei couldn't be more grateful. Hiei wanted to go to sleep, but the couch was really uncomfortable.

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered.

Kurama gave a small grunt to show he was still awake. Hiei chuckled.

"Get up. I want to go to sleep too. Let's go to the bedroom, ok?"

Kurama slowly got up. It was obvious he didn't want to move. Hiei chuckled again and moved toward the bedroom.

"I'll be right there, Hiei. I just want some water." Kurama called. He went in the kitchen and filled a glass up with water. After we was done we put the glass in the sink and left it. He was about to join Hiei in bed when he noticed a knife sitting on the table. He picked it up to put it in the sink, but then he stopped. He looked at the knife and remembered Hiei in the bedroom. He was waiting for Kurama to return to him.

"_Just like how I was waiting for him."_ Kurama thought.

Hiei would never expect him to stab the knife through his heart. Hiei would slowly fall asleep, holding Kurama in his arms, and Kurama could stab him. Kurama smiled.

"Get away from me, Raenel."

Raenel appeared in the corner of the room. He started walking over toward Kurama. He had his white hair in a ponytail and a red cloak on a red shirt and black pants. The cloak was billowing behind him.

"It's nice that you can make your clock blow without wind, but I need to ask you to leave. I'm not mad at Hiei anymore and you can't do anything about that." Kurama said putting the knife down.

"Fox, how is it possible that you still love the fire demon? After everything he did to you?" Raenel asked.

"Everything he did? You mean rescue me from the depths of hell? Rescue me from the likes of you? I am more than grateful for that." Kurama said, his voice tense.

"Damn it, Fox, I don't understand! How can you love him?" Raenel yelled.

Kurama searched for Raenel's heart with his mind. When he found he squeezed as hard as he could, without actually killing him.

"Even Lucifer himself had enough respect for me not to curse at me. You should too." Kurama said menacingly.

Blood dripped from Raenel's mouth and he nodded his head. Kurama let go of his heart and look at him.

"It seems you gained a few powers from being in hell." Raenel gasped out.

Kurama smiled and nodded his head. "That's right. Now if you don't mind, Hiei is waiting for me and he's not a very patient person. I don't want to see you around here anymore."

"But…I still don't understand."

"Raenel, you will never understand. I love Hiei and he loves me. We have a bond that no one can break. Not even the ruler of all Hell." Kurama looked at Raenel a little longer then went to his bedroom. Raenel left and never returned.

Kurama climbed in bed next to Hiei.

"What took you?" Hiei said wrapping his arms around Kurama.

"I was really thirsty." Kurama smiled.

Hiei playfully hit him then rested his head on Kurama's chest. "I'm so happy your back."

"Without you I wouldn't be back. I can't thank you enough for rescuing me. And I can't thank you enough for loving me." Kurama said stroking Hiei's hair.

"I will always love you, Kurama. Always."

Kurama smiled and turned off the light. He was looking forward to a long happy life with Hiei by his side.

It's officially over. I will miss it. Thank you to all who reviewed. Thank you to my beta. Thank you!


End file.
